


Short & Sweet

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Other, Random & Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started writing these in response to Talented Thursday on the Supernatural Can Help Family community on Facebook. My stories are usually epics, so it was a fun challenge to write something that would fit nicely in a FB comment box. I will be writing more of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chuck

Just watching was always difficult. Let it go, let it happen. He'd seen some terrible things happen to some of his favorite people. Moses, Jesus, John Lennon...But watching the Winchesters... well, sometimes that was easier than writing them. Writing was hard, but writing Sam and Dean was torture. It was easier to let it go, let it happen. Let Sam walk the earth without his soul, because that means Dean gets a year with Lisa and Ben. Let Castiel run around behind their backs with Crowley because that means Raphael gets put in his place. Let the leviathans have their time on earth, because the Winchesters need to know they won't always have Bobby to lean on and it's time for him to rest, anyway.

Let it happen, let it go. Let Crowley push the Mark of Cain off on Dean, because Metatron is going to kill him and that way there's a chance for Sam to bring him back. Let it happen, let Dean fall deeper into the destruction of the Mark because we need to get rid of Cain, anyway. And you know what, Death is gonna Reap God in the end? He's gonna eat those words.

Sometimes, though, he watched too long, and bad things happened when he wasn't paying attention. He let it happen, they let his sister go.


	2. Cover

Dean ran his hand over the wall where they had put a patch and painted. He could tell. He could feel where the hammer had broken the wall. Broken the wall, but thankfully, not his brother's skull. Sam and Cas had rushed through the bunker while he was showering that first night, and they had done an admirable job cleaning up the evidence of Dean's rampage, but... Dean could still tell. Dean could see which doors had been wrenched from their hinges to replace the one he kicked in, the one he tore to splinters to get at Sam. Sam was content to act like none of it had happened, but trying to kill his brother wasn't the only thing he'd done, and it wasn't the worst.

Dean thought back to the 6 weeks he spent with Crowley and it made him nauseous. It wasn't all karaoke and loose women. It'd been blood and entrails and women trying to say 'no'. The first week as a demon had been a long line of bodies. Every person who so much as looked at Dean wrong got sliced. He'd calmed considerably once Crowley pointed out that he was leaving bread crumbs for Sam and they'd spent a week in Hell (which Crowley had moaned loudly about) while the heat cooled off. Dean had spent his time in Hell at a slab, torturing souls. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed that, and as a demon without the conscience holding him back, he was able to fully enjoy every burn, every slice, every scream that he tore from the throats of his victims. It sickened him that Crowley'd had to pull him away from the table, away from the knives and toys, entice him out of Hell with the promise of "whatever you want to do topside".

He'd tortured. He'd killed. He'd been the happiest he'd ever been while doing it... and Sam wanted to cover that up with plaster and paint. Dean's fist collided with the wall, his hand crashing through the plaster patch and revealing the hole there. Covering it didn't mean it didn't happen.


End file.
